The People Who Fight Together, Stay Together
by Fairy Tail Until The End
Summary: This is my first published story and my first ever FanFiction. I have no experience with anything related to lemons. I want to give a shoutout to TheBlondeCupcak for helping me write this story. Rated M for a reason. NaLu. I have added my own characters into the mix.
1. Chapter 1 - Our Story Begins

_**Hey guys this is the first chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #1 - Our Story Begins**

Lucy sits alone at a dark brown wooden table by the bar reading a gigantic book about dark magic and curses, Natsu and Gray are having their usual argument about who is stronger.  
"Yo! Ice Princess!" Natsu called to Gray in an annoying tone.  
"I told you not to call me that Flame Brain!" Gray walks up to Natsu, punching him in the face.  
"I am gonna beat you this time!" Natsu rushes at Gray but trips over a table landing on his face while his arms are outstretched trying to catch himself. Gray was laughing at Natsu when a fiery fist hit him in the stomach.

Erza was too busy to break up the fight because she was in the storage room helping Mirajane put away the books that Levi and Gajeel were reading to learn about their new assignment. Lucy set down her heavy book and got up from her usual spot at the table to go stop Natsu and Gray from fighting when a group of mages who look like they had been on the run exploded through the thick, heavy, front, doors and stormed the entrance of the guild. They had well worn cloaks and wind blown hair. They looked like they had come from distant lands in a corner of Fiore because none of them looked familiar. Then Lucy realized who they were. She would know those faces anywhere. They belonged to the famous dark guild Dragon's Bane! A guy with long, bright, purple hair stepped forward from the crowd of mages and started casting sleep magic on all the members of Fairy Tail. Lucy saw the man heading for Natsu.  
"Natsu!" She tried to warn him but she saw him pass out onto the floor and before she could help him she passed out as well. She felt completely useless as she fell into darkness.

When Lucy awoke Erza was talking to Makarov in a hushed tone. Lucy got up and walked over to them. As she walked she wobbled and almost fell down a couple of times. Her legs felt like jello.  
"Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked Erza. Erza turned to Lucy, she had a look of sadness on her face,"Lucy... Natsu was taken along with Wendy and Gajeel. Happy, Lily and Carla were taken as well." Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Natsu was gone.  
"No... No! This isn't happening!" Screamed Lucy she started to cry hysterically. She had to do something. "I am going after them" Lucy whispered to herself but Makarov heard her.  
"I FORBID IT!" Yelled Makarov as Lucy started to run out the door but Gray grabbed her wrist as she ran by him. He pulled her back with all his strength. His hands are icy cold against her clammy skin. She tries to pull away from him but the urgent look in his eyes made her stop. He whispered into her ear.  
"Erza and I are going to get them tonight... come with us." Gray whispered softly in her ear.  
Lucy didn't hesitate to respond. "Okay…""We meet at your house tonight at midnight." said Gray as he walked away from her.

_~Later~_

Gray, Erza, and Lucy were sitting at the table in Lucy's apartment living room. They had to go and save the others even if the master didn't want them to.  
"Natsu can usually get himself out of trouble but I have a feeling that this time is different." Lucy said with worry in her voice."What do those bastards want with them!" growled Gray in frustration."Calm down, we are going to be leaving in a few minutes do you have everything packed?" asked Erza.  
"Yes." replied Lucy and Gray together.  
"Then we should be going." said Erza as they all walked out the door.

They began their journey to the Dragon's Bane guild. Lucy knew they had to save everyone but her main goal was to save Natsu. They had become best friends and he had saved her so many times when she was in trouble, it was time that she finally helped him.  
"What are you thinking about Lucy?" Gray asked with concern in his voice. Ever since the Nirvana incident the entire guild knew that Gray liked Lucy.  
"Nothing," she replied to Gray avoiding his question, "Are we getting close Erza?"  
"Their guild is only a few more miles, we should get there around midnight." Erza replied, "The perfect time for us to attack. Thats when they will least expect to be attacked."

_~Midnight~_

They arrived at the guild, just a Erza said, at midnight. They had their plan, when they entered the guild they would split up. Gray would get Wendy and Carla, Erza would get Gajeel and Lily, and Lucy was to save Natsu and Happy. Their objective was clear, get your assigned person plus cat and get out. Do not try to help the others with their tasks.  
Lucy started down a hallway when she heard Natsu yelling "You bastards! You can't mess with Fairy Tail!"  
She ran to the source of the noise to find Natsu and Happy tied up in a cell. "Natsu!" Lucy called out with worry "Are you ok?"  
"I am fine Luce…" Natsu told Lucy with an urgent tone, "You need to leave Luce it isn't safe here."  
"No, Natsu we need to get you out of here" Lucy replied. She runs over to the cell but is stopped when a large man comes into the room. The man is tall, very strong, has short black hair, and has the Dragon's Bane guild symbol on his neck. The man is the Dragon's Bane master, Void.  
"What are you doing here?" Void asks with his eyebrows raised.  
"Lucy! Run!" Natsu screams at Lucy.  
"No!" says Lucy, "I am not leaving without you."  
"So you are Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail?" Void says, "Well, let me make you a deal."  
"What? What do you want from me?" asks Lucy  
"I'll let this boy and his cat go if you take their place." Void says  
"No! Lucy you ca-" Natsu starts.  
"I will! I will..." Lucy interrupts Natsu while staring daggers at Natsu.  
"Good… I will give you some time with the your boyfriend." Void says  
Void pushes Lucy into the cell with Natsu. Happy is asleep on the floor with a large purple bruise on his head.  
"Lucy why did you do that?" Natsu asks  
"I had to, Lucy replies "The guild needs you."  
"Luce…" Natsu says while pulling her into a hug, "I will come and get you no matter what."  
Void enters the room again and grabs Natsu. He pulls him into the hallway roughly by the collar of his black jacket.  
"Your friends have all escaped. You know what this means for you." Void says while taking Natsu and Happy outside.

Lucy sits in her cell and awaits the return of mysterious Void. She knows that she will be tortured and punished for the escape of the others. She is crying, she always felt something for Natsu. She had lied to him. She didn't take his place for the guild, she took his place to protect him. She was glad that he would be safe. For the first time she realized, she really did love Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2 - Natsu Returns

_**Yes! The second chapter guys! More will be coming soon but I am not a very fast writer so please be patient.**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #2 - Natsu Returns**

Void enters the room with a case full of various torture items. He grabs Lucy by her hair and forces her to stand up. He uses his magic to stop her from moving as he pulls out a magical whip that intensifies pain. Lucy knows what is going to happen but nothing could prepare her for the pain that she felt. The whip hit her and sent spikes of pain that felt like being by a whip multiple times in the same place. She is screaming out in pain but he doesn't stop. This went on for what felt like hours to her, when he finally left she was bloody and covered in wounds that were seeping blood. In minutes Lucy fell into unconsciousness.  
While she fell into darkness Lucy whispered "Natsu I love you".  
Then she felt a kick on her side and she was gone.

_~Later That Night~_

Later that night Lucy was laying on the floor of her cell when she heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway. Lucy still can't move, she has been laying in her own blood and urine for approximately nine hours. Natsu runs into the cell and kneels down next to her.  
"Oh my god… Lucy what did they do to you?" Lucy hears Natsu's voice close by.  
"N-Natsu, you came?" Lucy asks with surprise and frustration. She had just been tortured to help Natsu and yet he came back. At the same time she was happy to see him.  
"Of course I came," Natsu says "We need to get out of here."  
"Not so fast." Void is standing in the hallway "Now you will both be staying here."  
"No! You promised that Natsu could go free!" Lucy yells  
"I did but he came back so he has broken the deal." Void says with an evil smile plastered to his face.  
Void walks away leaving Natsu and Lucy in their dark empty cell.

Natsu turns to Lucy and sees her on the floor covered in blood and more on the concrete surrounding her.  
"Luce you have to keep trying you can't die on me. Luce!" he has always loved her and now he might lose her. "Luce please… I need you, I can't live without you."  
A guard appears outside the cell. He says nothing but gives Natsu the proper medical items to temporarily stop Lucy's bleeding.  
"You'll be ok Luce. We'll be ok." Natsu is trying reassure her but even he doubts his own words.

Natsu is doing his best to clean up Lucy and the cell. If she was left here alone she could have died in a few more hours, she was losing too much blood.  
"Natsu?" says Lucy with her voice shaky and empty.  
"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asks, she sounds like she is in a lot pain.  
"I-I love y-" she can't finish before she passes out, she has lost too much blood.  
"Void! Please! She needs help! She is going to die!" Natsu is screaming into the hallway from behind the cell door.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

Lucy woke up shaking, the room was freezing; she was covered in a cold sweat and she felt like she was going to vomit. She turned to her left and felt something warm on her back. Natsu had put his hand down on the small of her back.  
"Lucy, are you ok?" asks Natsu even though he knows that she isn't "Lucy they have moved us down to one of the cells down in the basement."  
"N-Natsu, I am so cold." Lucy felt horrible; her heart was pounding like a bass drum. Natsu moved closer to her trying to warm her up. He put his arms around her.  
"Luce, you'll be ok." Natsu says "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."  
They fell asleep in each others arms. Natsu knew that they were in trouble and he wasn't sure how to get out this time. He was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

_~Later~_

Natsu wakes up and looks around for Lucy but he can't find her. He starts to panic when a guard comes and throws Lucy into the cell. Her wounds were treated but she looked like she was extremely sick.. The guard hands Natsu a note that said:  
"_There is a reason that we captured all the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. The Dragon Slayer magic is a type of lost magic. We have brought you and your friends here to repopulate and reteach the lost magic to your children. We give you a choice you can stay under our control and repopulate or you can walk free and we will kill off your entire guild. It all rest on your shoulders._"  
Natsu is in shock but he decides to wait for Lucy to wake up to make the decision with her.

Lucy wakes up and sees Natsu in the corner of the cell his brows are knit together in concentration. He looks up and sees that Lucy has woken up from her fitful sleep.  
"Hi Lucy" he says with a depressed tone.  
"Natsu, what's wrong?" asks Lucy "What did they do!?"  
"Lucy read this please." Natsu hands the note to Lucy.  
Lucy reads the note.  
"No… No! Natsu… No!" she can't find words to describe how she is feeling.  
"Lucy you know what we have to do" he says with worry in his voice. He was hoping they had the same decision in mind.  
"Yes I know, and I am fully aware of what will happen to us…" she replied in a hushed tone.  
Natsu pulls Lucy into a long hug, she has started crying.

Natsu walks up to the door of the cell. He yells for Void. Void walks up to the cell.  
"Have you decided yet?" Void asks  
"Yes, we are staying under your control." Natsu replies.  
"We are staying because we don't want our guild members to suffer because of a choice we made!" Lucy yelled at the void while crying.  
"We will escort you to your new room immediately" Void said through the door then seconds later the door opened. Void came in and motioned with a flick of his hand for Natsu and Lucy to follow him. Natsu picked up Lucy and carried her like a bride with her legs dangling over his arm, she was still to weak to walk. Then they followed Void through a series of long hallways till they came to a large wooden door. When Void opened the door Natsu saw that he and Lucy were not the only prisoners. Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levi, Wendy, and Romeo were also prisoners. Natsu and Lucy were shoved into the room before they could ask Void what was going on.  
"Natsu, he lied to us…" Lucy said in her weak voice  
"I know Luce, I know." replied Natsu trying not to sound worried.

There were doors that led to private rooms for the couples. Wendy and Romeo each had their own because they were too young. Natsu walks into his and Lucy's room and lays her down on their bed. She was sobbing and shaking. Natsu wasn't worried about the others now he was just worried about Lucy, she was still very weak.  
"Luce, we'll be ok. The guild is ok." he was trying to calm Lucy down.  
"Natsu please don't let them hurt you, even if I am hurt don't let them touch you." Lucy commanded through her tears.  
"Luce," Natsu pulled her close to him "I love you, please don't be like this."  
"Ok," she says "I am so tired"

Lucy was still sick and was tired so Natsu laid down next to her and kept her warm. When Lucy woke up Natsu was holding another note though not as long as the first note.  
"Natsu what does it say" Lucy asked Natsu.  
Natsu replied "We have to meet in the main room to go over what we have to do from now on".  
Natsu carried Lucy into the main room she was still very weak. Void is standing in the middle of the room. Everyone else is already there.  
"As you all know you are here to mate and reproduce offspring." Void said like it was an everyday saying "The couples are as follow; Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levi, and Natsu and Lucy. Wendy and Romeo are too young to mate they will be given to one of the guild members to be raised before they come to age.  
"Void! You can't do this!" screamed Lucy with a hurt feeling plastered on her face for all to see.  
Void suddenly spun around at hit her across the face sending her flying into the wall.  
"You will not talk in that tone! Do it again and you will wish you were never born." Void yelled at Lucy as he left the room slamming the door behind him. Natsu ran over to Lucy and picked her up. He went into their room and shut the door without saying a single thing to the others.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lucy's Discovery

**_Finally here guys! Have Fun!_**

**_~Fairy Tail Until The End_**

* * *

**Chapter #3 - Lucy's Discovery**

Natsu laid Lucy down on the queen size bed and sat down next to her she was conscious but barely. Lucy turned her head slowly to look at Natsu.

"Natsu?" she asked slowly her warm chocolate brown eyes staring at Natsu.

"Luce, I'm here." Natsu was worried about Lucy.

"Why? Why did they do this?" Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"Lucy…" Natsu didn't know what to say "It will be ok."

"I love you." Lucy said crying her eyes out now.

"I love you too." Natsu said before Void came barging into the room.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, veins popping out of his forehead.

"We were talking!" Lucy was getting angry more tears coming out of her eyes.

"What did you say!?" Void was on the verge of beating Lucy.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Natsu was screaming at him.

"Make me!" said Void looking at Natsu with a smirk.

"Touch her and I'll burn you to a crisp!" Nastu said getting ready to fight.

"Just try," Void laughed, "Magic can't be used in my presence."

Natsu tried to light his hand on fire but found that he couldn't. Void laughed at Natsu's failed attempt.

"I must go take care of other important matters," Void said as he left the room, "But I will return."

Natsu knew the Lucy was scared and worried about Void returning. She was in the pajamas that were provided for her. The pajamas were pretty much a lingerie outfit. A top that was built like a bra with a lot of lace. Then she had lacy underwear that matched the bra. Natsu knew that Lucy hated the outfit. Natsu hated that Void was forcing her to dress this way. Lucy was sitting on the bed and she was looking at Natsu who was in shorts and didn't have a shirt on. She had a blush forming across her cheeks. Natsu walked over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around Lucy and gave her a warm hug.

"Lucy…" Natsu didn't know what to say, "How do you think the others are right now?"

"I don't know." Lucy said with more worry in her voice, "We aren't allowed to go into the main room unless told to."

"Well, Void…" saying Voids name made Lucy shudder, "He said that we were allowed out every Saturday and Sunday."

"It seems so far away, It is only Thursday night." Lucy said sounding on the verge of tears.

"They'll be fine…" Natsu didn't know if this was true but he didn't want Lucy to be any more worried than she already was.

_~The Next Morning~_

Natsu woke up with Lucy's warm body next to him. She was still sleeping and looked happy in her dreams unlike in real life. Natsu looked around the cell. It was the first time that he had really looked at the grime covered cell they were in. The cell was one room and consisted of a large bed and a small bathroom in the corner. Natsu turned around when he heard a noise. It was just Lucy, she had woken up and gotten dressed in the provided clothes. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt, jeans, and had her hair up in her usual sideways ponytail.

Natsu though she looked beautiful. He decided that it would probably be a good idea to get dressed too so he went over and put on his grey hoodie, black sweatpants, and as usual his scarf. These clothes weren't what the members of the guild usually wore but it was all they had. Lucy and Natsu decided that they would spend the day getting ready for when they were aloud to talk with the other members of the guild. Lucy washed their pajamas and Natsu dried them with his fire. Natsu made the bed and Lucy attempted to clean the floor and walls as best she could.

When they were done trying to clean the cell Natsu and Lucy sat on the bed next to each other. Lucy looked around cell again and noticed something she hadn't noticed before. In the wall there was a drawer.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy asked, "have you seen what is in that drawer"?

"No, but lets go find out." Natsu said. Then Natsu and Lucy walked over to the drawer and pulled it out. Inside there were tons of different sex toys.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed Natsu.

"Oh my god, Lucy…" Natsu turned to Lucy who was sitting on the bed, "Are you ok?" Lucy was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"No, what if Void…" She couldn't complete her sentence but Natsu knew what she wanted to say.

"Lucy…" Natsu was worried about Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy sat on the bed for a while. They were completely silent and they didn't look at the drawer. Lucy was the first to speak.

"Natsu, would you ever…" Lucy started to ask but stopped.

"What Lucy?" Natsu wanted to know what was bothering her.

"You wouldn't ever…" Lucy was trying to ask her question, "You wouldn't r-rape me. Right?"

"Of course not!" Natsu was shocked at her question but he fully understood why she would be feeling like that.

Lucy smiled at Natsu and hugged him. Lucy didn't think he would but she had to know.

_~A Few Hours Later~_

Lucy and Nastu were sitting on the bed talking when Void entered the room. Natsu pushed Lucy behind him.

"So I see that you found the toys." Void laughed while he spoke he was looking at the drawer in the wall. It was still pulled out.

"You are a..." Lucy yelled but Natsu and squeezed her wrist to make her stop. Lucy sat back down next to Natsu but Natsu could tell she was pissed.

"Why don't you and your friend here show me how you like to use them?" Void asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"We will not!" Lucy said despite Natsu's attempts to stop her again.

"You will regret disobeying me!" Void said as he left the room.

Natsu picked up a shaking Lucy and set her back down on the bed. She burst out sobbing and she wouldn't stop shaking.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked while setting down on the bed next to her. Lucy didn't respond and she just fell into Natsu's arms, crying and shaking even more. They sat like that for a long time until Lucy responded.

"Natsu, what is Void going to do?" She was tired from the shock she had just gone through.

"I don't know Lucy." Natsu really didn't know what Void would do, "We should just sleep. Tomorrow we get to see the others." Lucy felt that sleeping was a good idea and she really wanted to talk to the other guild members.

They changed into the provided pajamas. Lucy looked at herself in the grimey mirror. Natsu saw that she had started crying again. He knew that she hated the pajamas. Then they both climbed into bed and said goodnight. Natsu watched and listened as Lucy softly sobbed into her pillow and finally fell asleep. That night he kept his arms tight around her to make her feel safe and to reassure her that he would be there for her.

_~In The Morning~_

Natsu had woken up first he watched Lucy as she slept peacefully. He got up and changed into his clothing from the other way. He set out Lucy's clothes at the edge of the bed and then walked over to Lucy. Natsu stared at Lucy in her sleep. The area around Lucys eyes were red and there were lines down her face were the tears had flowed down her face. Natsu put his hand on Lucy's back and woke her up by gently shaking her.

"Hey Lucy wake up," Natsu said. Lucy groaned. "It's saturday" Natsu said. At that Lucy shot out of bed and put her clothes on.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked

"What is it Luce?" Natsu wanted to know what she had to say.

"When we talk to the others are we going to let them know about.. you know… us?" Lucy said with a silly face her eyes screwed up.

"It's up to you Luce." Natsu laughed and gave her a heart warming hug.

They walked into the main room and saw everyone there. Lucy was shocked to see Juvia sitting on one of the couches crying with Gray next to her and saying "I'm sorry." Lucy dragged Natsu over to them.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Lucy asked putting a hand down on her shoulder.

"I-I-I'm pregnant…" Juvia said through her sobbing.

"Gray!" Natsu replies walking over to him concern in his voice.

"I am sorry Natsu I didn't know!" Gray was crying now.

"You didn't have to do it you know!" Natsu screamed, "I didn't have sex with Lucy! I didn't get her pregnant! Even after Void threatened us!" At that statement everyone turned and stared at Natsu and Lucy.

"Stop fighting!" Lucy managed to say through her shock.

"I am sorry Lucy…" Natsu blushed realizing what he had done, "I… didn't mean to-" just as he started talking Void burst through the door and he wasn't alone. They both knew that he was there for Lucy because she had disobeyed but they couldn't imagine what would come next.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lucy's Punishment

_**Hey guys this is a partial Lemon. I have decided to write in POV. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #4 - Lucy's Punishment**

**Natsu's POV**

I saw Void walk into the room with two of his lackeys including the purple haired one that took us from the guild. I knew Void was here for Lucy and that she was in serious trouble. I could tell because he was staring at her with a gleam in his eye. I slowly walk up to her and put my warm hand in her soft one letting her know that I was there for her and I wouldn't let him do anything.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Void said while looking at my beautiful partner with lust in his eyes. Juvia's sobs filled the quiet room. Void turned around and look at her telling her with his eyes to shut up. Juvia gulped and tried to calm herself down. He started laughing as he looked at Gray and the sobbing Juvia.

"Look at that girl," we all turned to stare at Juvia, "she decided to disobey and look at what we did to her." I looked at Gray in shock, he hadn't gotten Juvia pregnant. What was happening here I wondered to myself.

"Gray?" I asked him, "Why did you lie to us?"

"I couldn't protect her…" Gray said looking at me. Tears were forming in his dark blue eyes. "They raped her." It took me a moment to realize what Gray had just told me. Juvia didn't listen to what they told her to do and they raped her because of it. I was filled with fear as I remembered how Lucy had disobeyed and Void had told her she would regret it. I looked at Lucy to see how she was doing after processing what happened.

"Gray!" Jellal stormed up to him shouting, "You let them rape her you coward!" Erza followed behind the blue haired man. Worry was etched into her young face.

"No! I tried to stop them! Don't you understand there is nothing that we can do against them!" Gray shouted at Jellal. Frustration was etched into his voice while tears were running down his face leaving wet trails behind.

"Quiet!" Void screamed and we all turned to look at him, "All of you might not know this but I have been having trouble with another couple lately."

Lucy squeezed my hand in fear and I felt her shaking. That was when I felt her pulled from my grasp.

**Lucy's POV**

I was suddenly pulled from Natsu by Void. He laughed as Natsu tried to get to me back but he couldn't because the guards that he had brought kept him back.

"Who wants to see what blondie here looks like?" Void said as he pulled off my shirt and pants exposing my body with only my lacy bra and underwear covering me. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Let her go! Don't do this!" Natsu was screaming and for the first time I saw him cry. Tears were pouring down his face as yelled at Void trying to stop him. Then Void reached down and grabbed me, slowly running his fingers lightly over my left nipple. Even through my bra I could feel him. Though I was about to be raped it felt so good. I started moaning with pleasure. My insides heating up from the touch.

"Oh, does that feel good blondie" Void whisper into my ear while he was still rubbing my nipple through the bra. He started using his other hand to rubbing my clit through my underwear. It felt so good and I was moaning even louder than before. I started shaking and I could feel myself becoming wet. I fell into Void while my legs collapsed from underneath me. He started to remove my underwear until he was interrupted.

"Wait!" I heard Natsu yell panic in his voice.

"What do you want?" I heard Void ask Natsu, "Do you want a better view of what I am about to do?" Void started to open my legs wider so everybody could see clearly.

"I'll do it." Natsu said again. He looked down at me and I could see him pleading with his eyes for me to forgive him, "I'll do whatever." Then he walked over and picked me up roughly.

"I'm sorry Lucy" I heard Natsu whisper into my ear worry coating his voice. Then he walked through the door with me in his arms into the tiny cell that we shared. When they walked in Natsu carefully laid my small body down on the bed that we shared.

"I'm so sorry Lucy" Natsu kept repeating to me while he was slowly stroking my soft blonde hair. I was sobbing. Natsu had just seen me moaning with pleasure while Void touched me. I couldn't look into his eyes. I felt so ashamed. I felt his hand on my cheek as he turned my head to look at him. I stared into his eyes. He had tears in his dark black eyes and he looked at me with a face full of sorrow.

Void walked into the room with a suitcase that had more sex toys and even bondage equipment. I looked at Natsu who was filled with shock. Natsu pulled me into a hug whispering that he was sorry about what was about to happen. Saying that I was scared was an understatement, I was terrified.

"If you will be the one to pleasure her then I will decide how you do it." Void explained as he closed the door behind him. I tried to walk over to Natsu but Void grabbed me and pulled me back.

"You can do what I tell you to do or I can continue where I left off." Void said while moving his hands down my sides.

"I will," Natsu said while looking at me, "Just don't touch her." Void through me back across the room into a wall and Natsu ran over to me.

"I am so sorry, Lucy, I didn't want it to be this way." He said as he lifted me off the floor. After I stood up I put my arms around his neck with our lips inches apart.

"It's okay, I know." I said as I kissed him. My lips touched his and the tension between us went away. He was shocked at first but he returned the kiss.

**Natsu's POV**

Her kiss shocked me at first but I soon returned it. I felt the tension go away between us. She was so beautiful and she didn't deserve what was going to happen to her. She was suddenly pulled away from me as Void dragged her over to the suitcase that he had brought in.

"What should we start with?" Void asked with a tone that showed he didn't care about Lucy he just wanted to see her suffer.

Void snapped his fingers and four iron rings came out of the wall. Void then walked over to Lucy with some handcuffs in his hands. He clamped one to each hand of her hands then he clamped them to the rings in the wall. With that he nodded his head the looked at Natsu saying "Go ahead and start pleasuring her." I turned and looked at Void, I couldn't do this to her. I couldn't hurt her like this but I had to otherwise someone else would.

"Either you start or I will." He said sounding like he was wishing I wouldn't so he could. Lucy still had her lacy bra and underwear on, her eyes pleaded for me not to remove them. I wouldn't if I didn't have to but I had to otherwise someone else would and it would be someone that would hurt her. So I went over and kissed her again before unclipping her bra. Tears started to pour down her face as she realized what I was doing. I knew she would never forgive me for what was happening. I couldn't get her bra off completely so I had to burn through the straps to get the bra off her. When it fell off Lucy pulled at the handcuffs holding her up but they wouldn't budge. They were cutting into her wrists but she wouldn't stop pulling. I winced as I saw a trickle of blood run down her arm.

I looked to the skin I had just uncovered. Lucy breasts were sticking out with her nipples hard as pebbles. I looked at her face one more time and whispered "I'm so sorry Lucy." I looked at her breast then leaned in and carefully licked the tip of one of her nipples tentatively. Lucy moaned in pleasure. I decided I was doing the right thing then did it to the other nipple. This was my first time so I guess I was going to find out as I went along. I then took her right nipple into my mouth and started to suck on it lightly. Lucy was moaning and wiggling beneath me.

"Natsu, please… stop." Lucy begged but I knew that I couldn't.

"Luce, please don't fight me. I don't want to hurt you but Void is making me." I said taking her nipple out of my mouth. Even though I tried to tell her this she wouldn't listen. I realized that she would hate me but I kept going because I didn't want Void to touch or hurt her. I started to to suck on her nipple once more and Lucy started moaning again. Knowing that this was my chance I started working my hands down towards her clothed opening. I started to rub her clit and she screamed for me to stop. I did because I could stand to hear her scream like that and backed away from her seeing the she was once again pulling at the handcuffs. I turned to Void who was angry that I had stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Void asked as he approached Lucy. He removed the handcuffs and she dropped to the floor shaking. He went down to his knees and spread her legs apart. Then he took off her underwear and started running his fingers through her damp folds.

"Stop!" I screamed as I saw what Void was doing. He turned and looked at me with a smirk.

"I will stop if you can pleasure her with one of the toys that I brought." He told me. I stood there in shock without responding. In response to me not doing what he told me he started to rub her clit. She lay there moaning and wriggling beneath him.

"Okay, okay I will just stop." I said looking into Lucy's eyes that were full of hatred. I walked over to the suitcase and grabbed a pink vibrator. I walked back over to Lucy. I then got down on my knees and looked for the on switch on the vibrator. I found it and quickly, and turned it on. Then I started rubbing it through her wet folds. I then took it and started teasing Lucy's clit. Lucy started moaning and whimpering very loudly.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt Natsu using the vibrator on me. I hated him so much for what he was doing. Even though he was doing it to save me from what happened to Juvia I was still mad at him. I felt the vibrator teasing my clit and I started to whimper and moan. Finally I thought to myself what help will there be Natsu won't stop because he doesn't want me to be hurt like Juvia was so I finally decided to just give in. I opened up my legs wider and started humping against the vibrator. Natsu then started to tease my hole by sticking it in a little ways then ripping it out. Then at last Natsu started to work it inside of me. It was hard for him but I decided to do something then and there. I got up and grabbed his hand. He stopped when he felt my hand on his. He looked up to meet my eyes.

"Natsu, let me…" I never finished my sentence because I felt something slam into my head and the world faded into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Time

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been at school but summer vacation will be here soon! :D Don't forget that I am a slow writer and am inexperienced with anything lemon related. Enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #5 - The First Time**

**Natsu's POV**

Void slammed his fist over Lucy's head after she had gotten up and put her small hand on my warm one saying "Natsu, let me…" She crumpled to the floor and for the first time I looked at what I had done. Tears were falling from my eyes once more. Her breasts had red marks on them from my teeth and her wrists were covered in blood from where she had pulled at the handcuffs. I looked at where Void had hit her and saw blood trickling through her beautiful blonde hair. Void took clean white bandages and put them on her bloody wrists and around the gash on her head.

I rushed over to her and pulled her limp body into a hug. I screamed at Void "Damn you! You won't get away with this!"

"I already have." He said with a laugh as he left the room. I laid Lucy down on the bed and looked at her. She was so beautiful and yet she didn't deserve any of what was happening to her. I looked around and couldn't find any clothes for her. I ran out into the main room making sure to keep Lucy out of sight in our cell. I went over to Gajeel and Levi.

"Levi," I whispered into her ear, "Do you have any clothes that Lucy can wear?" She looked at me with confusion before going into her cell she shares with Gajeel and grabbed a large orange shirt and black sweatpants. I returned to our cell and set the clothes down next to Lucy. Then walked over to the dresser that contained only underwear and bras and got them out for Lucy. I put the bra and underwear on her being careful not to touch her any more than necessary. Then put the large shirt and sweatpants on her. I knew that she wouldn't want me next to her when she woke up so I lied down on the floor.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up in an orange shirt that was way too big for me and a pair of black sweatpants. I remembered what happened last night and started to cry. Natsu woke up and came over to me. I pushed him away, he had betrayed me. He let Void touch me and then he touched me even though I told him not to. Natsu looked into my eyes before leaving and walking into the main room. I was terrified, I was a virgin and I was in danger of losing it. I sat there and cried until I couldn't cry anymore than I got up and walked over to a small mirror on the wall.

I looked into the dirty cracked mirror and the redness around my eyes from crying. I went to the small sink in are room and turned on the faucet and cold water sprayed out. I put my hand under the faucet and then used the water to rub some of the redness away. I decided I looked decent and went out into the main room.

When I stepped through the door everyone was sitting around talking in hushed tones. I walked over to where I saw my best friend Levi sitting in Gajeels lap.

"Hey Levi how are you doing" I asked the bluenette. She looked up to me through her dark long eyelashes.

"The question is Lucy are you okay" Levi said. I plopped down into a stuffed armchair next to Levi. I sighed and put my dropped my head into my hands. I started crying again. Levi got down off Gajeel's lap and came over to me. She put her hands on my shaking shoulders.

"Lucy I am sorry," she said with her voice full of pain, "None of us wanted this to happen to you." I looked at Levi and then pulled her into a hug.

"You should go talk to Natsu." Levi said.

"I don't want to talk to him!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with concern.

"He came out crying Lucy!" The bluenette told me, "He didn't want to hurt you so just go talk to him."

I got up and walked over to where Natsu was sitting. He looked so cute hunched over in the chair. I touched his back and he looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I looked at him and started to cry. He got up and pulled me into a hug. I tried to push him back at first but then stopped and returned the hug. He really did care about me. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever.

I told him to follow me and headed for our room. Natsu followed me not expecting what I was about to do. He stood up and started walking toward our room. I followed him into the room. I shut the door and turned around to look at Natsu. I walked up to him and stood right in front of him.

" Lucy I'm so sor…" he started to say but he didn't finish because I started kissing him. At first he didn't do anything but then he started kissing me back. I felt Natsu's hand trailing up my back and then back down again. I felt a shiver travel down my spine. I felt one of his hands started traveling down towards the band of my sweat pants. I felt one of his hands cup my ass. I broke the kiss and smiled while pulling on his scarf to move him closer.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Natsu whispered lightly into my ear, his voice filled with concern. I nodded my head. Natsu picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

He laid me down and quickly caught me in a kiss. I felt his warm hands traveling down towards the hem of my shirt. I felt my shirt slowly raising up to show the flat planes of my stomach. I felt it slip over my lacy purple bra. I broke the kiss so Natsu could slip the orange shirt over my head. There I was beneath Natsu with only my bra on. I felt Natsu staring at my breast. A faint pink blush spread over my cheeks. I went to cover up and before I could Natsu pulled my hands to the side.

"Don't cover yourself up Lucy you're beautiful." then Natsu reached behind me and unhooked my bra. It slid down and for the second time in my life Natsu saw my breasts. Natsu leaned down again and caught my lips in a kiss while his hands came down to cup my breast. I moaned as I felt his fingers started to play with my nipples. I felt him tug at them and roll them around in his fingers. I arched my back in pleasure.

I felt Natsu's hands traveling down the toned flat planes of my stomach. His rough hands working their way down to my opening. I could feel the heat pooling down in my lower stomach. His

fingers touched my now wet underwear.

"Lucy are you wet already?" He asked as he slowly pulled them down my legs letting them fall to the floor. He traced his hands back up my legs. His fingers barely skimming across my exposed clit. I whimpered, wanting his touch so bad. His fingers flirted across my opening again. I bucked against his hand, moaning his name.

"Lucy are you sure you are ok with me doing this?" Natsu whispered into my ear softly. His hot breath tickling my ear.

"Yes," I told him, "Natsu no more fooling around." then I reached down to the hem of his shirt and tugged on it. He pulled it off revealing his iron hard abs. Then he leaned back down and kissed me fiercely. I felt his tongue trace my lips lightly. I parted them a little bit and felt his tongue enter my mouth. We wrestled silently for a moment both of our tongues fighting for dominance. Finally I let in knowing we would spend all night fighting if I didn't. He pulled away and I gasped for breath.

"You will always be mine Lucy." Natsu growled softly in my ear. His hot breath tickling me. I nodded back in response. He leaned back down and kissed me hotly for a moment before starting to travel slowly down my neck. Still traveling down I felt his kisses on the top of my breast. As he moved closer to my nipple I could feel myself heating up. Finally I felt his kisses stop and felt him sucking lightly on it. I felt his tongue circling around my nipple and then suddenly he let go of it with a loud pop. I whimpered but then I felt him move to the other nipple. He gave it the same same treatment as the other one before letting go of it with a loud pop. Then he started kissing his way down again. When he made it to my pussy he inhaled deeply.

"God Lucy you smell so good." Natsu said his dark eyes gleaming. In response I moaned asking for him not to stop. I felt his breath again and finally I felt him take a tentative lick. I bucked my hips into his face in response. Taking that as an okay he licked again causing me to moan louder than before. I noticed what felt like fire starting in my lower belly. Using his tongue Natsu started making circles around my clit. I felt myself becoming hotter. I started moaning and breathing deeper. I felt myself coming closer to my peak. I felt the fire burning even hotter. After a few minutes of this I felt myself peak. With a final wave of pleasure I felt myself cum, it flowed down my legs and onto his face. Natsu kept sucking and licking while I fell back into the pillows behind me. When he was done he looked up to me with a large grin. His face was covered in my juices.

"N-Natsu…" I started but was interrupted.

"Lucy you came so quick." He said before asking, "Lucy was that your first time cumming like that". I blushed while I nodded in reply. In fact this is my first time doing any of this.

"I am sorry I should have told you." I said but was answered with a worried look.

"Wow I didn't know," Natsu said with a look of worry before smiling and saying, "but it makes me happy to know that I'm actually pleasuring you."

"Its okay you don't need to worry about pleasing me " I replied.

"Yeah but I wouldn't want your first time to be unpleasurable" Natsu said his eyebrows scrunched together deep in thought, "but if you don't want me to worry about giving you pleasure then why don't you give me some?"

"How?" I asked. I had no idea what he was going to ask. "I have no experience whatsoever in this."

"Well first come over here," Natsu said and I did. I crawled over to him and just happened to see a bulge forming in his I got an idea on what he wanted me to do. I had happened to read a smutty novel that I had gotten as a reward from Mira. I knelt down in front of Natsu and pulled down his sweatpants. When they were down around his ankles he stepped out of them and flung them to the side. Then with a blush on my face I started to pull down his boxers slowly looking at his feet while I did it. When they were down around his ankles I saw his cock standing out in front of my face. It was about 8 inches long.

"Suck it." He said with a grin on his face his eyes twinkling with anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Full Night

_**Hey Guys! Yes me and TheBlondeCupcak wrote this in one night and finished around 8:00am! Enjoy!**_

_**~Fairy Tail Until The End**_

* * *

**Chapter #6 - A Full Night**

**Natsu's POV**

I looked down to where Lucy was kneeling down ,naked,on the floor in front of me. Without even telling her what to do she had knelt down and taken off my sweatpants and boxers. I had chuckled inside when she was blushing. Then without warning I had told her to suck my dick. The look on her face had been priceless. Her eyes wide and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. Then she leaned her head down slowly and wrapped her plump pink lips around the head of my cock and when she did I moaned and threw my head back. Then Lucy started sucking me off. With every suck she gained confidence and started taking more of it in. It felt so good I could feel my balls starting to churn a little. Lucy kept going and soon she was quickening the pace a little. As I watched her suck I grabbed the back of her head gently as to not cause more damage to her wound and started to push her head farther and farther down my cock. She started humming while I was pushing her and it send me over the top. The vibrations made me lose control and I started pushing Lucy's head double time, completely ignoring her moans, until I reached my limit. When I came I felt my balls tightened, I let out a yell, and then I released into her mouth. Lucy had done a good job I told myself.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt a shudder from Natsu and a yell with something about him cumming. Then he came in my mouth. The cum tasted so good I swallowed it and then let go of Natsu's cock with a loud audible pop. I looked up and smiled widely at Natsu. I knew I had done a good job with the goofy grin that was plastered to his face.

"Wow Lucy I have to say I didn't think you were able to do that" Natsu said with a dazed look in his eyes. I just smiled and stood up. I caught his mouth and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back with the same amount of force. When we let the kiss go and I shoved Natsu onto the bed behind him.

Now would be a better time than never to do this I thought to myself. I leaned down and whispered into Natsu's ear "I'm ready if you are." then rolled off him onto the bed. I then waited for Natsu to make the first move. Natsu got up and moved until he was on top of me. He took his penis and moved it through my folds so it was somewhat lubricated along with my saliva already on it.

Then he looked down into my face and asked "Are you ready for this?" I knew it was going to be painful from what I had heard from other girls and their experiences. I spread my legs and took a shaky deep breath before nodding my head to answer his question..

After I had agreed Natsu lined up with me then slowly started to push in. I winced and he stopped and waited for me to stretch to accommodate him inside of me. Finally he got the head in but he had reached my hymen.

"This is going to hurt Lucy are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu asked his face and voice coated with concern.

"Yes Natsu I'm ready. Its all or nothing right?" I said. I knew it was going to be a rough first time. Then with a quick thrust he was fully inside of me. I screamed and burst into tears when it broke and Natsu leaned down and kissed away my tears telling me it was alright. After a few minutes the pain receded a little and I stopped crying. I felt Natsu inside of me throbbing. I knew he wanted to move really badly but he was being kind and letting me be comfortable. After a few more minutes of just lying there I looked up to Natsu and saw concern etched across his face. I gave an experimental roll of my hips and felt a small wave of pleasure run through me. Then I looked into his eyes and nodded. He looked down at me then slowly pulled his length out before slowly pushing back in. I felt another wave of pleasure go through me. I moaned a little. When Natsu heard me he started moving a little bit faster. I felt my fire starting. I reached down to where my clit was and started rubbing it. It was the most wonderful sensation ever. Natsu must have been feeling good too because he started moving in and out faster and faster. I moaned his name as he started moving at a speed that only a Dragon Slayer could. I scratched my nails down his back in an attempt to slow him down but he wasn't listening. I yelled and moaned but he couldn't hear me. I came on him but he kept going not yet reaching his peak. He kept thrusting into me until I felt myself climax once again. I let out a cry as I released. A few seconds later Natsu did the same. After that I pulled myself off Natsu and lied down next to him. Our juices trickling out of my pussy. We just layed there and cuddled for a while.

After about an hour of lying there I got up on top of him and sat down on top of his mouth. He must have gotten the clue what I was doing because he started eating me out. I laid down and started sucking Natsu off once again.

**Void's POV**

I looked at the screen that showed the images from the video camera we have posted into each cell. In Dragon Boy's and Blondie's cell I saw them in a 69 position sucking each other off. Finally, I thought to myself we can get the operation started. Then I leaned back in my chair and smiled. This day was going great. They had earlier had sex and now this. He just hoped that Blondie became pregnant.

**Natsu's POV**

When Lucy came up and sat on my face I just instinctively started eating her out. Then I felt her shifting and she wrapped her lips around my cock and started sucking me off again. I kept eating her out. When I felt myself peaking I started nibbling on her a clit a little bit. When I did she started humping my face and started sucking me even more ferociously. Then with a loud moan she came. Then with a moan I came along with her. I started cleaning out her pussy of all the excess juices. When we were done I sat up and so did she.

"What should we do now" Lucy asked through her hard and deep breathing.

"Well you know we do have a whole drawer of toys over there." I said and she started blushing again. I got up and walked over to the drawer and pulled it out. I heard Lucy get up and follow me. I looked into the drawer and saw tons of different vibrators. I pulled out a corded one. It was purple with a rounded top. I gave it to Lucy and told her to plug it in. She took it went to plug it in. While she did I took out 4 pairs of handcuffs, a ballgag, and a padded blindfold.

I walked over to Lucy where she was standing up and covered her eyes with the blindfold. Then she called out "Natsu what are you doing!?"

"Nothing" I told her "We're just going to try something okay."

"Ok I trust you Natsu." Lucy told me. I smiled then led her over to the bed. I took two pairs of handcuffs and linked each of her hands to the upper corners of the bed. Then I did the same with her feet except to the bottom corners of the bed. After that I took the ballgag and put in Lucy mouth and strapped it into place but without receiving a moan in protest.

"Lucy, it'll be fine." and with that she stopped. I took the vibrator and turned it onto low. I opened up the folds of Lucy cunt and placed the vibrator directly on top of her clit. She immediately started moaning and bucking her hips but I kept the vibrator in place. Lucy instantly started pulling at her bonds and bucking like wild until finally she stopped and her whole body shuddered. Then cum started squirting. I looked down in surprise and gasped I hadn't know Lucy was a squirter. When she was done I took out her ballgag. She was panting heavily and I didn't want her to struggle for breath.

"I didnt know you were a squirter." I told Lucy.

"Neither did I till now." she retorted. I took off her blindfold and unhooked all her handcuffs. While she just sat on the bed catching her breath.

**Lucy's POV - Same time as Natsu's POV**

I felt Natsu eating me out and I started moaning. I felt the fire starting in my belly again. I started humping Natsu's face and he began to eat me out faster. In return I was moaning and deep throating him. After a few minutes of doing this I felt myself reach my peak. Then without any warning I bucked against Natsu's face one more time and came while Natsu greedily ate it all up. A few seconds after that Natsu came in my mouth and I swallowed it all. Then I lifted myself off Natsu and sat down on the bed next to him.

"What do we do now?" I asked Natsu not knowing what he wanted to do.

"Well you do know we have a drawer filled of toys over there." Natsu said. Then he got up and walked over to it and pulled it out. Inside the drawer were tons of different toys but I saw Natsu pull out a purple vibrator.

"Can you plug this in for me?" Natsu asked while handing me the vibrator.

"Sure" I said then walked off to find the nearest plug-in. I heard Natsu looking for something in the drawer. After I had found the plug-in and was standing up I saw a black thing coming down to cover my eyes and then there was darkness.

"Natsu what are you doing!?" I yelled in surprise but he just calmly responded.

"Nothing, we are just going to try something." he whispered into my ear.

"Okay I trust you Natsu" I said before he led me to the bed. He then laid me down on the bed and handcuffed my arms and legs to each of the corners of the bed. After he was done I was laying spread eagle on the bed. Then my mouth was filled with a ball gag. I tried to protest but he just told me it would be fine and I stopped. Suddenly I heard Natsu turn on the vibrator. Then I felt his fingers part my pussy lips to show my clit. Ever so slightly putting a little pressure behind it he held it to my clit. Almost instantly my insides started churning. I started bucking my hips. Every time I bucked though he would instantly follow with the vibrator making it so that I couldn't get a second of rest. Then finally accepting that it wouldn't work to do that I pulled at the handcuffs hoping I would come loose even though I knew it was a failed attempt. So finally I just lay there moaning into the gag and occasionally flailing around when a wave of pleasure rolled over me.

Finally after what had felt like forever I felt myself peak then I just let go. My entire body shuddered before letting go and cumming. Before I could stop though I heard Natsu gasp. After I was done cumming I felt him remove my ballgag.

"I didnt know you were a squirter." He told me.

"Neither did I till now." I retorted. Then Natsu removed the handcuffs and I sat there catching my breath.

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy was lying down next to me breathing heavily and soon there was a soft snore coming from her. She had fallen asleep still covered in my semen and her juices. Her virgin blood mixed with my cum was all over the sheets. I slowly and carefully picked her up and carried her over to the bathroom careful not to wake her up. Then sat her down in the bathtub and turned on the water. I slowly washed her back and front before moving to her arms and legs. Them put a towel down on the floor and grabbed another to dry Lucy with. Pulling her out of the bath and dried her off gently setting her down in the towel. I then went to the bed and pulled the sheets off. I would have to clean those later. Then I put the spare sheets on the bed and went back to Lucy. Picking her up and laying her down on the bed before covering her up in blankets. Then I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before joining her in bed. I lied down I put my arms around her and soon I was asleep.

When I woke up Lucy was turned towards me with her warm chocolate eyes staring at me.

"Good morning. How are you?" I asked Lucy. I knew she was going to be sore from our activities last night so I wouldn't be surprised if she said she was sore.

"Well other than the fact that I am really sore down there I think I am pretty good" Lucy said. Then she rolled out of my arms and slowly got out of bed.

"Well we still have today to go see the others so I am going to get dressed and head out there okay" Lucy said and I could hear the cheerfulness in her voice. So I got ready to putting on the clothes that had been provided.

When they were both ready they walked out to see everyone sitting down. At the head of the room was Void.

"Were going to do something new today" Void said "Were now going to have a game of the day".

"What?" Said Gajeel. He was sitting next to Levi on a small black loveseat. But Void ignored his question and went on. "If you guys agree to this and do it at least once a week, we will let you out of your cells everyday. With that statement everybody was staring at Void and wondering what it would have to be to see their friends more often.

"But if you don't you will be locked in your cells for the entire week" Void said with a menacing look in his eyes. Then he walked to the whiteboard and uncovered the first game they would be playing. It was...

* * *

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Hey readers it is I TheBlondeCupcak co-author of the story. I hope you're liking it. Sorry if it isn't the best we are still working on our writing techniques. Anyways we're wondering if we should add different stories from different couples viewpoints. If you think so please tell either me or the Fairy Tail Until the End. Thanks and please review and follow.**_


End file.
